iSwitch Bodies
by DWPAF12
Summary: Carly and Freddie switch bodies after an argument. Rated for later content. Creddie eventually.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: You know that Freddie had that crush on Carly when they first started iCarly? Well, this story is based on just after they met One Direction. Enjoy!

Carly and Freddie were having an argument. It was the third argument this week. They were arguing about the new sound modules on iCarly. Carly thought they were fine, but Freddie thought they needed upgrading. "They need upgrading, Carly, comments from our last webcast said that the sound was lacking quality, so I'll upgrade them now!" shouted Freddie. Carly just groaned and stormed off. Freddie took that as a sign that he could upgrade the modules, so he carried on.

That night, Carly climbed into her bed and layed down, but before she went to sleep, she said one thing, "I wish he knew what it was like to be me."

Freddie had just finished updating his Splashface profile when he decided to go to bed. But before he fell asleep, he muttered one thing, "I wish she knew what it was like to be me."

While Carly and Freddie slept, a light surrounded them both, a blue light from Freddie, and a pink light from Carly. The lights flew past each other until the blue light surrounded Carly and the pink light surrounded Freddie. Then the lights faded.

The next morning, Freddie woke up. That's weird, he thought, my room isn't pink. He went to the bathroom, and went to the toilet. He pulled his pants off and underwear off, looked down, and screamed. He had lost Freddie Jr. He looked in the mirror, and couldn't believe the sight he saw. He saw Carly staring back at him. He felt his face, and Carly did the exact same thing. He came to one logical explanation. He had swapped bodies with Carly!

Carly woke up from a deep sleep. She never slept that well in the past. She lifted the covers off of her, and she saw a bulge in her pants. She also noticed that these weren't the clothes she went to bed in. She ran to the bathroom since she needed the loo. She pulled her pants and her underwear down and she saw a penis. It was hard and bulging. She screamed, and pulled her pants back up. She looked in the mirror and screamed again. She saw Freddie staring back at her, mouth wide open. She realised something then. She had swapped bodies with Freddie! That meant Freddie was in her body, and she had to get it back!

A/N: I'll try to update as quick as possible. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry, I was meant to update a few days ago but my internet stopped working. I ordered a new one using my mum's computer and it said it would be 3 weeks. But it arrived today, so here's a new chapter. Enjoy!

Carly burst into her apartment. She had just had a horrible experience getting changed and eating breakfast. Mrs Benson was being overprotective, just as always. "Hey, Freddo!" said Spencer, "What brings you here so early?" Carly thought of an answer quickly. "I need to see Fre- I mean Carly!" she replied, hoping that Spencer didn't notice her slip-up. "Ok, I think she's up in the studio. When you come back, I'll make you some bacon, since I heard you groaning across the hall. Your mom must have fed you something really bad today, Freddie." said Spencer. "Yeah she did, cucumber pieces with cheese on top." said Carly, and she ran upstairs to look for her body.

Freddie was in the studio working on the HD option he was going to install to give iCarly better picture quality, after getting changed with his eyes shut. He'd had trouble combing his hair, but he had managed it in the end. All of a sudden, he saw his body burst through the door. He stood there, just staring. His body did the same thing. "Carly?" said Freddie, hopeful. "Freddie?" said his body in return. Carly ran over to Freddie and hugged him, and suddenly started crying. "Carly, what's wrong?" asked Freddie quickly. "It's just I don't know how this happened. I'm scared that I'll never have my body back again." said Carly. At this stage, Freddie also had tears in his eyes. "Don't worry Carls, we'll find a way, there's no need to be scared." replied Freddie, and then, before Freddie knew what had hit him, Carly kissed him. Carly realised she must be enjoying it, judging by the current hardness in her pants. Freddie felt odd, kissing himself isn't what he thought he would be doing anytime soon. But in a way, he enjoyed it, and realised that he still fancied Carly, even after dating Sam. "Come on, we need to find Sam." said Freddie. "Ok." said Carly.

Just then, Sam walked into the studio. "Hey, guys, ready to rehearse the kissing scene in the Idiot Farm Girl Who Thought the Cowboy's Moustache was a Squirrel?" she asked. Freddie and Carly gasped. They forgot about that. And iCarly was tonight. Freddie groaned, and after an encouraging look from Carly, went and got changed into the Idiot Farm Girl's outfit. This was going to be a long day.

A/N: I'll try to update sooner this time. Until next time! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for not updating, but I've been busy trying to get over the death of my best friend. It took ages for me to cope with the fact that he was gone. Anyway, enjoy!

Later, Freddie stood in front of the camera, ready to record the Idiot Farm Girl Who Thought the Cowboy's Moustache was a Squirrel. He was really nervous, since he was about to kiss his ex-girlfriend in Carly's body. He was worried he might get too far into the kiss and then Carly would be teased for the rest of her life for romantically kissing her best friend.

But then, he felt ill. Very ill. And then, he realised he might be able to use this illness to his advantage. "Guys, I feel sick." he said. "Well, we'd best get you to bed." said Carly, and then, after they'd walked out of the studio, Freddie realised that he could make Carly nurse him, knowing that she wouldn't mind. But he couldn't use his best friend like that. But then, "Freddie, would you like me to look after you?" asked Carly. "I might still have some of that jungle worm illness inside of my body and I don't want you to become seriously ill." She said. "Yes, please." said Freddie, feeling very ill.

Later, Freddie was sleeping in Carly's bed, after being sick quite a lot. Carly was leaning against the door frame, watching him sleep. "Carly, come here, quick!" shouted Spencer. Carly, acting on natural instincts, ran down to the ground floor. Spencer had set fire to the dinner. Again. Carly ran over to the extinguisher and put the fire out. "Thanks, Freddo! But why didn't Carly come down?" he asked. Carly then realised she was Freddie, and also realised that Spencer didn't know about him being ill yet. "She's feeling ill, Spencer. I was meant to tell you earlier, but she needed all the help she could get. She's now sleeping." explained Carly. "Oh, well when she wakes up, tell her that I hope she gets better soon. I'm off to Socko's for our horror night. 5 horror films. I'll be out until 11. See ya later!" said Spencer, and with that, Spencer grabbed the remains of the dinner, and walked out of the apartment.

2 hours later, Freddie woke up, feeling completely better. "Hey, Freddie, how are you feeling?" asked a comforting Carly. "Yeah, I feel fine now thanks. Anyway, we'd better get back to the stu..." Freddie didn't have a chance to finish, since Carly kissed him again, but more romantically this time. Freddie felt something inside that he realised was definitely love. Then, Carly said, "Anyway, we'd better get to the studio to film this scene.

After the scene was filmed without a hitch, Freddie and Carly were laying on Carly's bed. Both felt really sleepy since the webshow. Freddie then kissed Carly without warning, and Carly happily returned the kiss, thinking it was for comfort about the whole body swap story. But then, Carly felt something inside, and realised that it was love, and she needed to tell Freddie or else she would flip out. "Freddie, I need to tell you something. I love you." she blurted out. Freddie sat there, dumbfounded. "I love you too." he replied. And they kissed again.

Another 2 hours later, and Carly and Freddie had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Sam and Spencer stood in the door way, smiling. They knew that they would fall in love eventually, but they still didn't know that Freddie and Carly had swapped bodies. But they never realised what would happen later on during the night.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to update quicker this time. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, but my friend's funeral was this week and he said in a will that I would gain half of his money. It's not much, but it's still money. Anyway, enjoy.

Freddie woke up at 2am, feeling completely better, which he was grateful for, since he felt really ill with the jungle worms. He turned to his body and saw Carly sound asleep next to him. Freddie smiled, then got up and, since his throat was dry from being sick so much, decided to get a glass of water.

When he got downstairs, he saw Spencer sitting on the couch, watching Girly Cow and eating what must have been his dinner. "Hey, Spencer." said Freddie sleepily. "Oh, hey kiddo! What are you doing up at this hour?" he asked. "Just getting a glass of water. My throat is really dry." explained Freddie. "Oh, ok. Being sick does that to you, I should know. When I was a little boy, I used to get sick a lot. The doctor said it was because of a weak immune system, but he said I would grow out of it. And sure enough, at the age of 15, I had grown out of it." said Spencer, and then he went really silent. Freddie turned around to see why he became silent so quick, and saw that he had fallen asleep. He chuckled, and took the glass of water back up to bed.

When he got to Carly's bedroom, he saw Carly still asleep, but reaching out for him, and when she found that he wasn't there, she had a look of sadness on her face and turned over. Freddie couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her, and put the glass of water on the bedstand and climbed back into bed. He put his arms around Carly, and she turned back over and smiled at him, still asleep. And then, without warning, Carly sneezed, which startled her, and woke her up. "Freddie?" she called out. "I'm here, Carls." he replied. Carly turned to look at him, and when she did, she looked surprised, but then remembered that she had swapped bodies with Freddie, and calmed down. She looked down at the bulge in her pants, which was Freddie's penis. And then, she thought a dirty thought. "Hey Freddie, how about we take our relationship to a whole new level, a level we'll never be able to back down from. You know, link ourselves together?" she tried hinting to Freddie. He sat there for 10 seconds, confused, and then his brain realised what she wanted to do. He really wanted to, but on the other hand, he didn't. It wasn't his body, and he didn't want to accidentally hurt Carly's delicate body. "I don't know Carls, I might accidentally hurt you or myself, and I don't want to do that." he worried. "Don't worry if one of us do get hurt, what if we switch back tonight after this, I don't mind dealing with the pain, and if we don't, then I'll help you with the pain. I promise." she said. Freddie sat there and thought. She _did_ say that she would help him through the pain if he did hurt her body, but what if she got hurt in his body. Well, he'd do exactly the same thing for her. "Oh, ok, but only because I love you so much." he said, giving in. Carly giggled, which sounded odd coming from Freddie's body, and prepared herself for the biggest night of her life.

Freddie started to pull Carly's pajamas off, but then remembered that Spencer could just walk in at any time. So he locked the door, and carried on taking her clothes off. He stripped until he was just in a bra and panties. He then turned to look at his body, which was currently being stripped. Then, Carly stopped just before she took her boxers off and realised that her erection had gone down. "Oh no, Freddie, your... thing isn't hard any more. Help me out here!" she cried. Freddie thought, and then reached for Carly's bra straps. He looked at Carly, who nodded in approval, and Freddie unclipped the bra and it fell down to the floor, revealing the breasts of Freddie's girly body. Carly stood there and admired them, letting the male part of her new body take over, and before long, she was soon hard again. "Go on, Freddie, take my panties off." Carly encouraged, so Freddie obliged, and looked down at Carly's vagina. This made Carly even harder than ever. "Well, go on then Carls, take them off." Freddie tried to encourage her. Carly obeyed Freddie, and took Freddie's boxers off. She stood there, admiring her new area, bulging and hard.

But before they could begin, they heard Sam knocking on the door. Carly and Freddie quickly raced to get changed back into their clothes, and Freddie unlocked the door. Sam barged in, looking like she had been crying. "Sam, what's the matter?" asked Carly in Freddie's body. "My mom has left me forever. She packed her bags while we were doing the web show and then when I got back, there was a note on the fridge saying, "Gone to Las Vegas. Won't be coming back. Mom." That's all it said." Sam said, and then she started crying again. "She was meant to pay to take us to see the magician tomorrow. I'm probably too old for that stuff, but he is a real magician. He can do anything." Sam explained, and Carly and Freddie looked at each other. A magician who can do anything. Maybe that was their ticket to changing back. "Don't worry, Sam. We'll take you to see the magician." said Freddie after Carly gave him a look. "Thanks, Carls." replied Sam, and hugged what she thought was her best friend.

The next day, and Carly, Sam and Freddie were sitting in the front row of the theatre where the magician was performing. Carly and Freddie were hoping to catch this magician before he went on stage, so they made up an excuse to go to his dressing room. "We're going to get some popcorn, would you like any, Sam?" asked Freddie. "Yes please Carls." said Sam, and Carly and Freddie ran off to the magician's dressing room.

When they got there, they saw a sign on the door reading "O'Galey's dressing room". They knocked, and O'Galey answered. "Oh, hello there, children. What can I do for you?" he asked with a kind smile on his face. "Well, you see, Mr O'Galey, me and my friend, Freddie, have swapped bodies, and we were wondering if you could change us back. I mean, because we were already coming to see your show before all this happened. Please could you change us back?" asked Carly in the gentlest tone that Freddie's body would allow her to use. "Why sure, just come over here, and we'll sort all this trouble out." said O'Galey, and motioned them to enter his room. "Just stand next to each other, holding hands, and I will perform the spell." explained O'Galey, and Carly and Freddie did just that. He said the words, "Oh switchius, our bodius." and aimed his magic wand at Carly and Freddie, who closed their eyes, and once he had finished, they opened their eyes, looked down at themselves, and cheered. "Yeah, I'm me again!" said a very happy Freddie. "Me too!" said an equally happy Carly. "Now come on kids, take your seats and enjoy my amazing show!" shouted O'Galey. "Okay!" shouted Carly and Freddie, and ran back to the seats next to Sam, after getting some popcorn, and waited eagerly for Mr O'Galey to walk on stage. "Freddie, could I ask you something?" asked Carly. "Sure, go ahead." said Freddie. "Well, when we were in each other's bodies, and we kissed, and nearly ended up doing, you know? Well, I was wondering, do you still want to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked. "Sure, of course." replied Freddie, pleased that they could still be an item.

A/N: Wasn't that sweet? Please review, I should have the next one up with this one, which is the epilogue.


	5. Epilogue

A/N: This is the epilogue to the story. It's a shame that I couldn't really continue this, but I have severe writer's block. Please enjoy the last chapter of the story and thank you to all of those who have reviewed.

The show had just started, and it was being enjoyed by everyone, especially Carly and Freddie. But the next act shocked them both equally. "Now, for my next act, I need two volunteers from the audience." Sam and Freddie both put their hands up without noticing the other had. "Okay, those two kids down the front. Sam and Freddie looked at one another surprised. But they both got up on stage anyway. Carly looked on in interest.

"Now, you two hold hands, standing next to each other." said O'Galey, and Sam and Freddie obeyed him hesitantly. "Now, close your eyes, and when you open them, you'll be in each other's bodies." Sam and Freddie's eyes shot open at the mention of those words, and looked at Carly, who was also in complete shock. And the O'Galey said the spell. "Oh switchius, our bodius!" and when Sam and Freddie had opened their eyes, they were each other. "Oh no, not again!" said Carly from the audience. "Now, the spell will only last until midnight, unlike the spell I put on this boy and that girl in the front row of the audience, that is a permanent body swap, since they asked me for help to change their bodies back before the show. Everyone give them a huge round of applause." said O'Galey, and everyone did. Carly blushed, expecting that to remain a secret. But now there was the problem of Sam and Freddie's bodies being swapped, and she knew that they would ask her for help to cope. Boy, was this going to be a long day!

A/N: That was intended to be a funny twist, but it sounded funnier in my head. Anyway, this concludes the story. Please review! It would make my day, since my recently deceased friend was loving this story until he died, and I'd like to know that everyone else likes it as well. See you next iCarly fanfic!


End file.
